


Constellations

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Dean drives Cas up to make out point, a tall cliff overlooking the city. As they lean on the hood of the car, Dean points out constellations in the night sky. Most of what he’s saying is totally wrong.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, [thekingslover](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/). Come say hi :)

Dean drives Cas up to make out point, a tall cliff overlooking the city. As they lean on the hood of the car, Dean points out constellations in the night sky. Most of what he’s saying is totally wrong, but Cas would rather fall on his own angel blade than correct him. Dean has a look of childlike wonder on his face that is so, so rare, and absolutely breathtaking.

So Cas lets him talk and listens to the steady timbre of his voice. He’s entranced. This feels more like meditation for his grace than a date.

Then Dean points to a particularly bright star. “That’s part of the Angel’s Beat Up Coat Constellation,” and its wrong enough to pull Cas out of his trance. He looks at Dean, ready to correct him, only to find Dean already staring back at him.

“If you look closely enough,” Dean continues, leaning closer. “You’ll notice he’s pretty close to the Handsome Hunter Constellation.”

Cas is lost again, but this time to the intensity in those green eyes and the confidence in that growing smile. To the canyon of inches between them that’s gradually closing, closing…

“Almost close enough to kiss.”

Cas swallows. “Almost?” An inch more, is all it would take.

“Yeah.” Dean’s breath is warm on Cas’s lips.

“Ask me and I’ll move them,” Cas says.

Dean’s brow lifts, ever so slightly. “Move them?”

“The constellations, the Hunter and the Angel,” Cas says. “They should be kissing.”

“You know.” Dean’s hand traces the opening of Cas’s coat, sliding under it. “You’re right.”

And he closes the distance.


End file.
